(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of the Grass Ski Roller Board used on areas without snow such as lawns and refers to a Grass Ski Roller Board with motion characteristics, including rolling, rotation, steering (direction change), and braking capabilities similar to ski boards used on snow.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Grass ski boards have been used on snow-free terrain in the past and have invariably had a roller skate design a little longer than ordinary roller skates, with a multiplicity of rollers centrally arranged on the underside of the rigid ski board provided with fastening facilities for foot attachment so that the grass ski boards known so far were completely different from snow skiing boards in terms of their motion functions, including their rolling, rotating, and braking capabilities.
The present state of the art had therefore discarded all hopes for a grass ski roller board suitable for snow ski training in locations without snow such as artificial lawns and concrete-surfaced areas or for achieving ski competitions on snow-free terrain providing the same feeling of motion as that associated with snow skiing.